Brittana Takes Over
by brittana11
Summary: sequel to Always Watching, Brittany gets on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and you know that only interesting things can happen especially with the always protective Santana in the audience.


**Brittana Takes Over**

"Hello everyone and welcome to this edition of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. Today we have eighteen year old Brittany S. Pierce here all the way from Lima, Ohio." Regis says as a tall, beautiful, sexy, long legged, blue eyed blonde came walking out and took the seat across from him. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Pierce."

"It's actually Mrs. Pierce-Lopez." Brittany corrected. "Lord Tubbington really likes your hair."

"Um okay, well Mrs. Pierce-Lopez,"

"Call me Brittany,"

"Okay Brittany are you ready to play Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?" Regis asks looking at the rather strange girl in front of him who is wearing a sexy duck dress.

"Of course though Lord Tubbington doesn't think I'll win." Brittany smiles blowing a kiss over to Santana who is sitting in the front row.

"Go Baby!" Santana shouts despite the people around her trying to stop her. Brittany flashes a huge smile towards her before facing Regis.

"You have three life lines fifty-fifty, ask the audience and phone a friend that can be used at anytime. Our first question is worth five hundred dollars." Regis said ignoring Santana's outburst. He had been informed about her so he knew that this would be the weirdest show he had ever done.

"San says get on with it." Brittany said after looking over at her wife.

"Wow, yeah okay let's get on to our first question. According to the proverb, what is the pot calling the kettle?" he asks pausing slightly. "A. Hot, B. Noisy, C. Black or D. My Hero"

"Well personal I like the answer my hero cause that's what my Sanny is to me, but luckily I made her tell me this one all the time as kids. So my answer is C. Black." Brittany giggles thinking about the time her and Santana had sex on the fire place and end up all black.

"That's interesting, is this your final answer?" he asked.

"Duh? I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure." she said frowning.

"Correct and now onto the thousand dollar question. Are you ready?" he asked. "You could take the five hundred dollars."

"Of course she's ready you fucking moron!" Santana shouted jumping up.

"Honey calm down, he's just doing his job." Brittany calmly says looking at her wife.

"Fine, but if he give you a creepy look I want you to tell me cause I'll come down there and go All Lima Heights on his ass!" Santana shouts glaring at Regis.

"I'm ready for the next question." Brittany says turning back around.

"Your thousand dollar question is to win a standard game of tic-tac-toe, how many X's and O's must be in a row? A. three, B. four, C. five, D. 1306142"

"Me and San use to play this in between our lady baby making times so I totally know this." Brittany giggles winking at Santana. "It's A. three and cause San will be upset if I don't say this yes it's my final answer."

"I really don't know what to say to that." he says shaking his head trying to get images out of his head and noticed that her wife was blushing. "But neither the less you are correct."

"Yay, Sanny did you hear that I got two right." Brittany shouts a huge smile on her face.

"You're the best babe!" Santana shout back blowing her a kiss.

Quinn face palmed herself, her two friends were really too much. She couldn't believe them.

"So Brittany do you want to walk away now or go for two thousand?" Regis asked.

"She'll be continuing until she wins us the million cause our future kids will need college money, idiot!" Santana shouts.

"San are you serious we're going to have kids?" Brittany asked a little shocked as Santana had always claimed to hate kids.

"Of course babe, we need at least two mini you running around." Santana said blushing as Quinn stared at her shocked, mouth wide open.

"I love you so much," Brittany gushed.

"Okay I'll stop asking here is your two thousand dollar question, a college graduate who receives a B.S. degree holds what official title? A. Bachelor of science, B. Business scholar, C. Baccalaureate staff, D. Brainy student"

"Wow this is hard, Lord Tubbington might win his bet, but I'll give this a go. Let's see too bad Brittany and Santana aren't up there cause that would have been my answer, but sadly it's not up there. I wanna say D, but for some reason it feels wrong so I'm going to ask the audience. Sanny won't let them lead me wrong." Brittany said.

"Okay audience you have your choices pick now." Regis says as the audience is given a twenty seconds to answer. "Well Brittany, the audience has been polled and with ninety-three percent saying it's A. Bachelor of science."

"Then I have to go with that curly white hair man cause I know Sanny voted for that and will kick the ass of the seven percent that got it wrong." Brittany rambled smiling.

"That's correct and next is the three thousand dollar question are you ready Brittany." he asks glancing of a the Latina to see if she's going to start yelling. Luckily she's distracted filing her nails.

"Yep," Brittany chirped.

"Oh which of these TV shows do real-life couples decide whether to story together or be with someone else? A. Change of Heart, B. Loveline, C. Dawson's Creek, D. Cops"

"Change of Heart obviously, though that will never happen to myself and Sanny cause she loves me." Brittany says smiling over at Santana.

"That's right babe, you're my everything." Santana said blushing.

"Well Brittany I'm sorry to say that you are right. And when we get back from commercial break you'll be giving for five thousand dollars."

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

"And we're back from break were we want to show you a video of Mrs. Pierce-Lopez's wife taking out seven of our guards to come and give her wife a kiss." Regis said as the audience awed even though they had seen it happen. "Oh I'm sorry I was just told we can't show you sorry. So on to our next question and I make a plea to Santana to not say anything for the next three questions as our producers can't beep anything out." Regis asks hopeful.

"I'll try, but make no promises." Santana says in between mouthful's of the hot dog and chips she took from the teen behind her.

"Save me some chips babe." Brittany shouts.

"Now onto the question, which of these words appears in the title of a 1999 best-selling "Harry Potter" book? A. Abrakazaam, B. Azkaban, C. Azerbaijan, D. Alacalaban"

"That's easy I've read all the books and have my own wand. It's B," Brittany says calmly smiling.

Regis and all the audience is at a loss for words even Santana who was staring wide eyed, mouth a gap at her wife.

"That's right," Regis finally says.

"Fuck yay babe you're amazing." Santana shouts unable to help herself.

"Well I could only wish to keep her quiet I guess." he mutters to himself.

"Babe, did he say something against you?" Santana shouted.

"Nope, just about how you can't be quiet." Brittany informs her not noticing Regis shaking his head.

"Shut it old man and just tell her the next question. We want our million dollars and then I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Santana shouts standing up only to be yanked down by Quinn.

"The next question is seven thousand five hundred dollars." he nervously says glancing over at Santana who is smirking. "What is the name of Tom Cruise's character in the "Mission: Impossible" movies?" before he can even reach off the choices Brittany yells.

"Ethan Hunt, Sanny's always saying how he's even shorter than Rachel which is like impossible."

"So true babe," Santana shouts proud that Brittany has remembered that.

"Well normally we read the choices, but you are right so we'll move on." Regis says glancing over at Santana who nods. "The popular boy band 'N Sync currently contains how many members? A. three, B. four, C. five, D. six"

"Hum this is a hard one cause when the first started they had five members I remember that cause Sanny brought me to one of their concerts, but the question says currently so I'm going to go with four." Brittany informs him.

"That was your shortest ans-"

"Hey, moron are you trying to say something bad about my wife cause if you say she's anything less than perfect I will ends you." Santana growled jumping up.

"Um...your right and as that was the ten thousand dollar question you will no matter what walk away with ten grand."

"Woot! You rock babe!" Santana shouts grinning like an idiot.

Quinn shakes her head at how excited her best friend is, but is also very happy for the blonde. She was very confused about how well Brittany was doing.

"All for you honey," Brittany shouts back smiling her thousand watt smile.

"I hate to interrupt this wonder moment, but we need to move to the twelve thousand five hundred dollar question which is the halfway point. What is the capital of the U.S. state of Texas? A. Dallas, B. Houston, C. Austin, D. San Antonio" Regis tells her.

"Britts never going to get this, she doesn't even known our own state capital." Quinn whispers to Santana.

"Watch and learn," Santana whispers back.

"One Sanny said we'd never go to Texas as they're mean to unicorns like us. Two she said if we ever did we'd go to the capital Austin so C is my answer." Brittany said smiling over at Santana who gave her a thumbs up.

"Told ya," Santana whispered as Quinn looked completely shocked.

"That is correct and yet another interesting story behind your answer. Now on to the fifteen thousand dollar question unless the other Mrs. Piece-Lopez has anything to say." Regis pauses for a second. "Okay, which two countries currently account for more than a third of Earth's population? A. China and Russia, B. India and China, C. India and Pakistan, D. China and Brazil"

Brittany frowned for a second and Quinn thought she was going to use a life line.

"Thankfully for me and Sanny a few weeks ago Lord Tubbington decided that he didn't like what I was watching so he changed the channel and it just so happened to tell me the answer is B." Brittany rambled.

Quinn and Santana both stared mouths a gaped neither could believe that she had guessed right even Santana was shocked.

"You are correct again. I'm starting to think you might be a genius." Regis said smiling.

"That's my baby," Santana shouts jumping up.

"Awe thanks Sanny, I love you." Brittany smiles.

"So this next question is worth twenty-five thousand dollars and if you get it right then you will defiantly be getting that money no matter what. But before this takes place we have to go to commercial break."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

"We're back and we have the best friend of Brittany and Santana here to say something I'm not sure what, but she's much nicer and more normal than the other two so..." Regis trails off as Santana cracks her knuckles.

"I will fucking ends you." Santana growls, but stays still as she knows Brittany will kill her if she does anything to ruin her shot at a million dollars.

"I just want to apologize for everything Santana has said or will say." Quinn says handing him the mic and heading back to her seat.

"Thank you Quinn now on to the question, what is the title of Emily Bronte's only novel? A. Persuasion, B. Wuthering Height, C. Jane Eyre, D. Middlemarch" Regis said.

"Hum that's hard I have no idea who this Emily person is so can I call a friend?" Brittany says looking over at Santana who is nodding.

"Okay, who do you want to call?" Regis asks.

"Mike Chang," Brittany smiles.

"Okay, hello Mike this is Regis from Who Wants To Be A Millionaire we have Brittany here who needs your help." Regis says as soon as he answers the phone.

"Hi Brittany, what do you want to ask?" Mike asked.

"What is the title of Emily Bronte's only novel-"

"Wuthering Heights," Mike tells her cutting her off.

"Thanks Mikey," Brittany said, "So my answer is B."

"Good news your friend Mike is smart."

"Of course he is," Brittany says looking confused.

"Great choice is calling Boy Chang babe." Santana calls out.

"Yes good choice, but we have to move on to the fifty thousand dollar question now. The questions will be getting much harder so good luck." Regis says and Brittany just smiles. "which of the following types of beer is typically the darkest in color? A. Pilsner, B. Stout, C. Bitter, D. Ale"

"That is like the easiest question yet. Sanny always drinks beer at parties when she drives. She told me it was Stout." Brittany tells him.

"I honestly don't know why I think you might get one of these questions wrong cause you are right again." Regis says waiting for a comment from Santana, but it never comes. He looks up and sees that Quinn has duct taped her mouth shut and has her hands tied together so she can't undo it. "Our next question is worth one hundred grand. The 1999 film "10 Things I Hate About You" was inspired by what Shakespear play? A. Measure of Measure, B. Othello, C. Lover's Labour's, D. The Taming of the Shrew"

"Good news the one time I actually listened to Rachel was when she talked about this one day in glee, but that was cause Sanny wasn't there to distract me. Wait oh yeah I should tell you my answer is D." Brittany smiling at Santana who was trying to untie her hands.

"You are yet again correct. And I have to say I enjoy the quiet and lack of your wife yelling at me no offense." Regis said.

"Don't worry you're not the first to say that." Brittany smiles.

"Now we are only three question away from you winning the million. This is now the big money, this question is worth a quarter of a million dollars. The official emblem of the National Park Service is what shape? A. Pine Tree, B. Snow-capped mountain, C. Bald Eagle, D. Arrowhead"

"Um, now you're trying to stump me like Lord Tubbington when he wants to smoke without me knowing. Sanny always tells me to go with my gut which makes no sense cause where is your gut, but I'm going to say D cause it would be cool if it was an arrow head." Brittany rambles.

"Well Brittany I'm happy to say you are correct."

"Yeah baby, only two more questions to go babe. You can do this babe." Santana shouts finally having untied herself and then tying up Quinn so she couldn't stop her again.

"And the peace is gone." Regis whispers as Brittany beams at her wife. "This is the half million dollar question and I know it will be difficult." Regis starts, but is interrupted by Santana.

"Quite your fucking jabbering!"

"San!" Brittany scolds.

"Sorry,"

"Okay the question is," Regis starts not wanting to know what the Latina might do to him. "What is the only member of the cat family that does not have retractable claws?-"

"Cheetah," Brittany shouts cutting Regis off.

"I thought..." Regis trails off when he sees Santana cracking her knuckles. "That's correct! Now we are on to the last question. The one million dollar question."

"You can do this babe, I have complete faith in you babe. Do it for our future kids!" Santana shouts standing up.

"Your final question is a hard one, what choreographer was the subject of the 1998 Oscar-nominated documentary "Dancermaker"? A. Paul Taylor, B. Bob Fosse, C. Mark Morris, D. Debbie Allen"

"Well I haven't seen this movie, but I do love dance and I'd have to bet the answer is A." Brittany said smiling knowing that she has to be right.

"We should have just gave you the money when you first walked in-" Regis never finished as Brittany was tackled out of her seat by Santana.

"I love you so much! I knew you could do it babe!" Santana gushed peppering kisses all over Brittany's face.

"Only cause you believe in me and always tell me things." Brittany says throwing her arms around Santana's neck and passionately kissing her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

"Did you watch the episode?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, how about you?" Mercedes answers then asked Puck.

"I think everyone is the school watched Brittany on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. I mean it's Brittany." Sam says.

"I can't believe that she actually won." Rachel says shaking her head.

"Hey, are trying to say my girl is dumb?" Santana shouts as she and Brittany walk in.

"No it's just let's be honest Brittany's-"

"Don't even finish that thought Finn unless you never want to have kids." Santana threatened.

Brittany dragged Santana back to their seats to wait for Mr. Shue, happy with their life.

**So here it is the next game show piece that I promised sorry it took so long other stories got in the way. I plan on writting a few more, but their on the back burner for the moment. Thanks to everyone that has given me ideas many of them have been put on the list of pieces to do which is currently ten stories long so thankful it's winter which means more writing time. Hope you all enjoyed. **


End file.
